An existing Type C connector comprises an insulation body, a plurality of upper-row terminals and a plurality of lower-row terminals assembled to the insulation body, a shielding plate located between the lower-row terminals and the upper-row terminals, and a shell surrounding the periphery of an insulation body. The upper-row terminals include upper-row grounding terminals, upper-row signal terminals and upper-row power terminals. The lower-row terminals include lower-row grounding terminals, lower-row signal terminals and lower-row power terminals. The shielding plate is located between the upper-row terminals and the lower-row terminals to prevent the electromagnetic interference between the upper-row terminals and the lower-row terminals and enhance a high-frequency transmission of the connector. When the existing Type C connector is manufactured, an upper body is fixed to the upper-row terminals in a form of integral forming, a lower body is fixed to the lower-row terminals in a form of integral forming, and then the upper-row terminals and the lower-row terminals are fixed with the shielding plate. The assembly procedures are complicated, and the cost is increased.
On account of this, it is certainly necessary to provide an improved manufacturing method for an electrical connector, to overcome the defects existing in the prior art.